


kvothe Gets a fucking glock and murders the shit out of the chandrian

by peternurphy



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Gen, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peternurphy/pseuds/peternurphy
Summary: knock KNOCK open up the DOOR its REAL with the nonSTOP popPOP of stainless STEELi haven't finishedreading   the wise man's fear yet





	kvothe Gets a fucking glock and murders the shit out of the chandrian

k  
vothe looked at chronicler and dropped a glock 17 on the table. "so do you want to know how i killed the chandrian?" he asked 

"whys it covered in shit

"Jesus christ bast did you use my glock to jack off with again"

bast didn't answer because he had and kvothe tried to wipe off the glock with his shirt. there was lube and shit residue on it like there normally was plus some blood. "jesus Fucking christ"" kvothe said

"whomst?" asked bast.

"whatever at least it doesnt smell like piss this time" said kvothe after sniffing the gun. "anyway so i just shot them"

Chapter 69: big shooty

i was in the archivea again when i found a book that just said "glock 17 user manual on the front, so i took it out and went to the fishery and got some steel and rhe other things that are required to build a gun. i told kilvn 'I'm builsing a gun, im going to shoot the chandrian". he tried to stop me but i had already built the gun. i only shot him in the leg cause hes pretty chill

then i went bavk to the archivea and saw ambrose along the way. "Bitch you THOUGHT" I said and and just put a 9mm in his goddamn head, so jot that down. 

t i went to puppet and told him to tell me where the chandrian were and he said some mysterious bullshit or whatever until he saw i had a Fucking Gun. 

the chandrian were nearby in some forest and sitting in a circle talking about who they killed so i ambushed them . i dont remember the names of the chandrian and i cant look them up atm. i shot one and they rushed at me, conglomerating and schlorrrrping into each other to form chandler bing from hit 1990s cbs sitcom F.R.I.E.N.D.S.

"could you BE any more-"

he didnt finish his sentence because i just fucking filled him with lead. the chandrian was dead because of my gun but i got expelled becuase the university are liberals. im not a conservative saying this im a communist. so i bought a bar

chapter the weed number: interlude

"there's not much after that." said kvothe. "i bought the bar, met bast, and now i just take massive goat cock up my ass every night. its pretty dope."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you. oppa gangnam style.


End file.
